Talk:City 17: Episode One
Notability I'm not sure if this mod is major enough to warrant its own page. This is the HL Wiki, not the HL Mods Wiki. Darkman 4 21:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :It made 6th place on ModDB's upcoming mods award, and has well over 1000 watchers. I would imagine it's more than large enough. This was added in the first place because we got 100s of requests to make this page. --QuarterLife 21:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I'll let it stay if its that popular. Darkman 4 21:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you sir. I'll get back to work and start improving this article, then. --QuarterLife 22:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, fair enough. But are you aware of the typos? I mean, "City17" (without a space), and "Episode 1" instead of "Episode One." And "City 17" is written with a space on Mod DB. Whatever was intended, you should settle for a final spelling before release. ;) Klow 12:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm one of the developers behind the project. The proper spelling is in fact 'City17: Epsisode 1'. I'll leave your cleanup marks alone until the actual article is leaned up, though. It's 'City 17' on ModDB for search keyword reasons. --QuarterLife 14:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::All fine with me. ;) Klow 15:03, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Heh, sorry klow. Tuns out this was a bit of misunderstanding between myself and the team lead. If you can, go ahead and change it to 'City 17: Episode One'. Sorry about that! I'll have edited the actual article contents before you see this, so you'll just have to change the actual article name. Again, sorry about that!--QuarterLife 21:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Rip-off What the hell? most of the level design here is slightly modified EP1 maps! --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 17:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Play Episode One again. --QuarterLife 20:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :"True-To-Valve" ™. I can only take that as a compliment Fireman, thanks.--MrTwoVideoCards 21:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::How can it be a rip-off when it's free anyway? And in no way does this look similar to any of EP1's maps. DAWeeE1 12:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Wait... I'm confused. Is this mod actually remaking Episode one? --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 20:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::No. You play as a rebel named Jack in City17. Episode 1 takes place during the Half-Life 2: Episode One series of events, but on the opposite side of City17. --QuarterLife 20:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::THEN WHY DOES IT ALL LOOK THE SAME?! --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 18:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It doesn't. --QuarterLife 23:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::We can't call this City 17: Episode one if it looks absolutely nothing like the City Gordon ventures through. Our design goal was not to rip off Valves architecture, but to recreate it in our own way, albeit as lifelike and as straight to Valve quality as possible.--MrTwoVideoCards 20:25, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::You could have just said you were trying to partially remake it, and cleared this up a lot sooner. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 20:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::There was nothing to clean up. You were complaining unnecessarily. Bramblepath 21:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :We aren't remaking it Fireman. I said As close as to what Valve would make. As in: THis has to look like it would FEEL like city17. Not just some general arch.--MrTwoVideoCards 21:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm still confused. It just looks so familiar. I know you're trying to match up to Valve's style, but come up with some unique designs, not just roughly basing it off of real maps. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 22:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: I don't think you've seen enough information and media to honestly judge whether or not it's based completely off of Valve'smaps. Also the Title has City17 in it. I rephrase: City17. Not City 23, or City 10. City17.--MrTwoVideoCards 22:39, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::: City 17 is all custom bro. There's nothing from Valve in it, we just try our best to duplicate the quality Valve puts out. That's why you think our maps are so similar. --QuarterLife 23:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC)